


cat and mouse  -  a syomaru/tokomaru fic

by sstarsunee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Plot, Rival Relationship, Tokomaru, syomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarsunee/pseuds/sstarsunee
Summary: an au where komaru works as a detective and syo decides to leave a string of unsolvable cases to keep komaru on her trailprobably discontinued lol
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack & Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. A Strange Lead

toko had always had trouble with boys. not just boys but romance in general. which mightve been surprising to a lot of people. i mean, she was known as the ultimate writing prodigy. she strictly only wrote romance novels, too. so it was kind of ironic she wasnt good with that kind of stuff.

her first attempt at ever even attempting to confess her feelings to a boy she liked at her school ended horribly. not only did he post her love letter to the bulletin board for the whole school to see but the same boy showed up missing the next day. and toko couldnt remember but she was part of the reason for that. mainly syo’s, her alternate persona that lived in the same body as toko.

it was years later, she had more firm control over her alternate personality. but that wasnt before she met byakuya togami and fell head-over-heels again. byakuya clearly didnt feel the same way, being an heir to a large family name and having an incredibly arrogant personality. it was around the time she met him and told him her secret. about a murderous fiend living within her. of course, being who he was, he had already knowledge of the fiend she was mentioning.

the boy from her school wasnt the only person syo had killed over the years. oh no, she had killed several men. a string of unsolved murders that never lead to anyone, especially not to toko. and as soon as byakuya connected the dots there, he knew he had power over her now. which he had before, but he used it to his advantage. he reported the murderous fiend to the police, a specific officer, in fact. related to someone byakuya knew very closely. he said he had suspected toko and they should look into it.

of course, having a lead from one of the wealthiest heir’s in japan was groundbreaking for everyone in the office. so, once byakuya left the police office that day, they got right into it.

\----

komaru naegi had always been a seemingly average girl. average inside, average outside. her brother was an ultimate, unlike her. he was known as the ultimate symbol of hope and before then, the ultimate lucky student. she, after graduating from high school, decided to work on the police force. komaru always had a strong sense of justice and being the sibling of someone like makoto made it easy to get hired almost anywhere she wished.

so, when a tall, blonde young man came into the office one day and demanded to speak with her, she couldnt help but be a bit on edge. the murders had stopped for a few years, but as of recent, the same pattern from a serial killer named genocider syo had started popping up again. and, of course, byakuya had intel on that specifically. 

when komaru heard the suspicious place on a girl named toko fukawa, it was almost shocking. she knew she had read or at least heard of some books written by the famous author. nonetheless, it was a lead and she began to go into the history of the girl. she had no criminal record, nothing much on her that would connect her to any of the gruesome murders that were part of the genocider syo case file.

and almost a week later, another body of a young man popped up. the assailant, syo herself, had been seen at the scene of the crime. so, komaru was one of the first people to arrive at the scene. the murder was behind a dingy run-down hotel, making it even stranger. usually, the murders happened inside buildings and not outside of them. komaru approached the body, looking at it closely. it certainly had all the signs and trademarks of a genocider syo case. the special scissors used to hang the body off the ground, the word “bloodlust” written behind the body.

komaru didnt like having to come to these scenes, it made her even more sad than just the thought of a chain of murders occurring. the man went by the name “kagemiro shingi” and had a long, surprising criminal record. this had komaru thinking. the last man she investigated which was also a victim of genocider syo has a criminal record as well. but when the cases first started before the break, the men didnt have anything against their names. komaru thought for a moment and then slowly began to walk back to her police car.

“ah, ah, ah! where’d ya think youre going in such a hurry? we never even gotta speak to each other.”

a pair of razor-sharp scissors flew in front of komaru’s face, barely missing her nose. they stuck to the hotel wall, right in front of her face. a loud gasp escaped her as she turned her vision around and around to see where the voice and scissors came from. the problem wasnt who they came from, thats for sure. her breathing picked up heavily, her body whipping around to see where the voice came from. right beside the dead body stood a certain murderous fiend that everyone has been looking for. she did look… really similar to toko fukawa. strikingly similar.

a few things that werent similar to toko fukawa in the slightest was what seems to be a foot-long tongue hanging out of her mouth and sharp, red eyes.

\----


	2. An Interesting Interaction

“finally ive gotten your attention! miss morose and i have been dyyyying to talk to you.”

“y-you know me?”

syo laughed. her laugh was certainly obnoxious and loud, almost like she was trying to have a villain-like laugh. why was komaru so scared? sure, she was face-to-face with a infamous serial killer and she didnt have any kind of weapon on her to defend herself but… yeah, maybe she should’ve been scared. maybe the reason she was so scared was why she asked such a silly question.

“isnt it obvious? of course i know you. youre komaru na-eggy, right? big mak’s sissy?”

“big mak..? yeah, im komaru… naegi.”

despite freaking out, she tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. which wasnt easy. she was sure that the only reason that the killer knew her was because of her brother, anyways. as soon as she had started to calm down a bit, syo rushed towards her and poked her scissors against her neck. komaru yelped and pressed her back against the hotel wall. the pointy scissors prodded at her neck, the piercing red eyes of the other girl glaring directly into hers.

“ive been waiting so long to meet you in person like this. yknow, ive been trying to turn around my life. and you, ive set my sights on you for a little while now. ive felt like youve been chasing me around and around and around aaaaall over town.”

after this, she dropped her scissors and placed her hands behind her back before turning around and basically falling back onto komaru. this obviously made her jump yet again but she still held up syo from falling completely.

“w-what are you doing??”

“isnt it obvious? im letting you handcuff me and lock me up and let me rot in a cell like i deserve.”

“im not a cop!! im a detective!”

“aw, really? thats boring. i wanted you to handcuff me, miss naegi~”

“w-what?? why??”

syo pushed herself against komaru, using her to make her stand back upwards. she leaned down and picked up her scissors, spinning around to look at komaru once more.

“youre just like your brother, such a debby downer.”

she noted, once again bringing up komaru’s brother. a psychotic laugh followed after, making komaru slightly flinch. she shook off a little bit as she tried to be assertive, the girl didnt seem necessarily dangerous, especially because all her victims were males and had a criminal record.

“how would you know what my brother acts like? you dont even know him, do you?”

syo almost instantly stopped laughing, flicking her head over to komaru. her tongue, drooping out of her mouth, awkwardly followed slower than her head also towards komaru. this made komaru a little more on edge than she already was, still standing completely still against the outside of the hotel. syo approached her once again but not a sprint like before and her scissors werent against her direction. instead, she shoved her pairs of scissors into the garter against her leg. when she stopped moving, her face was merely inches away from komaru’s.

“yknow, youre not a boy, but youre really such a cutie. hard not to kill you right here...”

syo grabbed komaru’s cheeks with one of her hands, squeezing them together and tilting her head as she wished. she quickly let go, komaru far too stunned to even speak, let alone do anything about what was happening.

“but i like this. i adore the thought of you knowing who i am and chasing me down, trying to “take me in for questioning”. its absolutely thrilling~”

komaru squinted at the girl as she got even closer, their noses now pressed together. komaru’s heart raced as she felt syo’s breath against her face. the killer’s tongue grazed her chin a few times. komaru felt her face blush an extreme shade of red. it was strange… she had never looked at a stranger that way. no, she had never looked at a girl that way. the way syo looked at her was… also odd. everything felt blurry besides the girl’s face.

and as soon as the moment came, it ended. the girl pulled away from her, pushing against komaru’s shoulders and now standing a few feet away from her. komaru’s breathing was still heavy and her face was as red as an apple as she wiped the tiny wet spot on her chin. the look syo had in her eyes for komaru had completely disappeared, the world was no longer out of focus.

“doctor depression knew big mak back when they went into highschool. she was all too quiet to even speak to ya, though.”

komaru took a moment to gather herself back into reality. she knew she had to at least get some valuable information besides her personal life.

“you knew my brother? and, if you dont mind me asking, whos this other “she” you keep talking about? im assuming youre genocider syo, right? so… who’s “she”?...”

syo scratched her head for a moment and then giggling. it wasnt a manic laugh, just a soft giggle. her emotions quickly changed, however, gripping her scissors yet again and opening them wide to push softly against her neck. komaru gasped and almost instinctively grabbed syo’s wrist.

“youre bold for a pathetic detective. thats why i like you. ill answer your questions if you keep quiet and let us keep playing kitty-cat and mousey-mouse, alright?”

“yes! yes, anything!! please just dont hurt me and… and please answer me!”

syo’s expression subtly changed, becoming one of more regret and sadness than of aggression and somewhat terrifying to a normal person. she slowly removed her scissors, closing them and noticing a small indent of where her scissors were.

“alright, alrightalrightalright! god, youre so annoying. bold and determined but annoying. yeah, miss morose and i knew your big brother. and the other person im referring to is obviously my other personality. im sure you know im just an alternate personality of hers, riiiight?”

“yes! but who’s… her?”

“you should know, youre super-duper smart, right? think before you speak, dammit!”

komaru took a moment. heck, she had almost completely forgotten about her lead. everything was happening so fast she could hardly keep up. she shook her head quickly and nodded her head.

“are you… toko fukawa?”

“nonono! im not that stupid downer! im the infamous genocider syo! dont ever compare me to her!”

komaru looked at the girl for a moment, her eye glancing up and down her body before letting out a small sigh.

“im sorry, syo. but youre… youre toko fukawa’s other personality?”

“sadly, yes.”

syo seemed to have a moment of reflection, looking up at the sky, at the body of the man, then back at komaru. her abnormally long tongue swiveled back and forth before shoving her scissors back into the garter before looking around.

“dontcha have some other case to do? mmnng, this was suppose to be a quick love interest introduction not some sappy love-at-first sight four-page-long interaction!”

“...what?”

“nothing, nothing. ive gotta blast, this place is covered in dust, i feel like i might-...”

“might... what?”

“a..aa…”

“...syo?”

“a-a.. a-achoo!”

\----


	3. Anxiety and Fantasies

\----

toko wasnt the only one jarred by the sudden sneeze. komaru seemed a bit stunned herself, looking at the girl in a bit of concern. when toko’s glance met komaru’s, the both of them looked shocked.

“y-you…”

“um… you?”

toko was still a bit slumped from the sneeze but she quickly jolted upwards and covered up her leg along with her garter. she dropped the scissors she had in her hands and let out a slightly agitated growl. she looked around herself before spotting the dead man only around twenty feet away from them. this made her eyes widen as she turned them away as soon as she could.

“e-eugh… god, why does she have to ruin everything f-for me?”

toko brought a hand up to her mouth as if she was going to throw up. she shook her head before looking back at komaru who seemed to be extremely confused about everything going on at the moment. she blinked a few things before opening her mouth. despite this, nothing came out, so she just closed it.

toko adjusted her glasses before beginning to speak in komaru’s place.

“what are you staring at? go ahead, admire how such an u-ugly human can exist!”

“what? nono, i dont think youre scary or ugly at all!”

“...i never said scary, dimwit…”

komaru thought for a moment before shaking her head and trying to be assertive yet again. she cleared her throat and cracked her knuckles, almost like she was trying to be intimidating.

“alright! miss fukawa, im going to ask you some questions about this situation, alright?”

“pfft, you really think you’re scary, h-huh? i dont have to do anything for you…”

“well, technically you have to-”

toko rolled her eyes and had already began to walk off right in the middle of komaru’s sentence. yet, something inside komaru told her to let her go. heck, everything syo said was absolutely bananas and made komaru’s headspin but… if she let toko go, she would technically get more business…

no! it wasnt that. she knew that wasnt the reason she was letting toko walk away. everything syo said was confusing and especially because she wasnt the sharpest tool in the shed, she just needed to figure out what everything meant. so, here she was. watching her only lead, the only person who wouldve been a suspect, a way to close this case… just walk away.

and she just let her go. when fukawa turned a corner, she disappeared from komaru’s vision. and after this, she slowly slid down against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. she thought about how the office was going to scold her for not getting anywhere on the case. and that girl… toko. that was her name. despite all the anxiety she was going through, something about that girl. this whole situation was a little out-there.

komaru dusted herself off and took out a small notepad and took notes of the scene before leaving. they were the same notes as she always took on the genocider syo cases, the word written in blood, the way the body was positioned, blah blah blah. she honestly just wanted to get it over and go to her apartment building and her small apartment room…

maybe this was going to spice her life up a little. chasing an unsolved killer without having any evidence it’s them. tracking down every step. it was an awful thought for a detective, but maybe it really was for the best. her life had been a constant loop of work, eat, sleep. maybe… she could use this. and it's somewhat helping the city, since shes only killing the bad people now.

ugh, tonight has just been confusing for komaru. she just needed to go home and rest up. maybe that would help her get her mind off everything for a bit. she predicted another murder in the next week at least, so until then, she had to work with what she had. which was a lot of unanswered questions and thoughts of that girl. toko fukawa… maybe byakuya was onto something.

\----

toko quickly slammed the door behind her. she was now in a seemingly random restaurant, but quickly sprinted to the bathroom before anyone could ask her if she was okay. but, being who she was, she knew people would have had more questions! she ran her hands over her heaving faces as tears boiled in the corners of her eyes. she quickly scrambled her way into a stall and slammed the door, using the flimsy lock to weakly barricade herself in.

she moved her glasses upwards to wipe away any tears she had in her eyes or already rolling down her cheeks. she let out a huff, replaying the situation as much as she could. god, she wished she knew what happened with the detective. she wished she could just make syo into another person and interrogate her.

toko ran a hand through her incredibly messy hair as she took a moment to assess the situation. she was… she didnt like girls. so why was syo close to killing her? she remembered having scissors in her hands. was she even going to kill the detective or was it just a coincidence? toko didn't know but clenched her eyes shut. she promised master she wouldn't hurt anyone else and here she was, killing one after another. and for who? some… idiot detective?

well… not even toko could deny that komaru was kind of cute. in totally a straight way, not in a weird way at all. she was just… pleasant to look at. again, in totally not a weird way, just as a person admiring another person. gah, all of this had made her so frazzled! she just wanted to live a peaceful romance story with master. why did her alternate personality have to make this so complicated?

and now here she was, cowering in a bathroom at a random restaurant. but she couldn't just cower forever. she has to do something about this. maybe she could try and contact that detective, maybe go into the local police office and ask for her. would that even work, though? maybe. or maybe she could just ask makoto about komaru. he should know where she works, right? yeah! that would be able to resolve everything. finally everything would be able to come to a close and toko could finally be with byakuya.

toko ended up finding herself drifting off into a fantasy about her master, almost like she was rewarding herself for having that idea. in that fantasy, byakuya was leaning over her, their bodies pressed together. and as he leaned over her, he whispered softly…

“miss fukawa… im afraid im going to have to take you into my office to speak with you.”

byakuya leaned over her, pressing against her. his looming presence only made the situation more heated.

“although, you don’t deserve the title of a miss. you deserve to be addressed as scum. as a pig.”

“y-yes! a-ahhh, im your p-pig!”

byakuya pressed his whole body against the girl, his large chest feeling great against hers. the outfit that she usually wore for her work was on the ground, the handcuffs tightly around her wrists.

“youre a criminal, after all. im afraid you're going away for a long time.”

she pushed against toko. komaru had completely filled her mind at this point. she desperately moaned her name.

“komar-”

what? komaru? but… but this was a fantasy about her master! not that… girl. why did she have to ruin everything for her?? first trying to arrest her for a string of murders she knew damn well she did, not entering the one place she felt safe; her fantasies! she shook her head as sharply as she could, wiping the line of drool that has dripped down her chin. she couldn’t hide in this bathroom forever, she had to get out and go home.

she stumbled upward and slowly opened the stall door, looking around for a moment. and of course, with her luck, there was someone she knew all too well.

“t-toko??”

“m-makoto?”


	4. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SO SHORT ITs JUST A CHAPTER TO EXPLAIN THINGS FURTHER💔💔

“toko, what are you doing here? i didnt see you come into this restaurant.”

makoto was seated across from byakuya, his face obscured by a menu. they both seemed to be dressed rather fancily, especially for people this late in the day. makoto cocked his head slightly to the side, his gaze solely focused on the quivering girl.

“i-i just really- i-i got here a while ago, idiot. why are y-you with master?”

makoto’s eyes slightly widened as he cleared his throat and poked at the menu byakuya was holding in front of his face. he slowly lowered it, his eyes preemptively glaring at toko.

“we’re having dinner. is that such an unholy concept to grasp?”

toko felt her teeth grit by themselves as she ruffled her hair, quickly turning around and stomping towards the exit restaurant. makoto tried to tell her to calm down and “it wasn’t what it looked like”, but togami grabbed his arm and made it clear she was going to get over it eventually.

the girl pushed the doors open and huffed slightly. the cool evening air brushed against her cheeks. her shivering only got worse. she cupped her hands around her elbows and held her arms against her stomach as she began to make her way to her house. though, despite everything that happened. the foggy memories of her times as komaru, when she wasnt really herself, seemed… fond. even playful. but that couldnt be right. could it..?

she shook her head and clutched the fabric that clung to her elbows. that damn detective has taken over her thoughts. not in a good way, of course. it was like a plague. she continued walking, mind sick with blurry images of the girl’s face.

\---

komaru aggressively fidgeted with the keys to her apartment room, angrily grumbling to herself. she always had trouble finding the right key, even after living in an apartment for almost a year now. she sighed as she finally found the right key, shoving it i to the lock and twisting until she was able to push the door open.

she slowly closed the door behind her and twisted the lock. jeez, today has probably been the most eventful day to happen in her last couple years of being a detective. she quickly changed out of her clothing into her pajamas, flopping down on her bed. she now had a whole night to think about what had happened today. she weakly picked up her phone, rubbing her eyes as she texted her brother.

it wasnt a particularly exciting text, just a typical good night text. she set down her phone on her bed, rolling over to turn off her lamp. after that she just stared at the wall for a little bit. she kept thinking about that girl. syo said so many things. she called komaru cute, she acted like all this was just a game. even that toko knew her brother. it was so… interesting to komaru.

she couldn’t sleep. she rose from her resting position and made her way to her desk where her laptop was placed. she sat down and logged into it. she searched everywhere around the internet for the genocider syo case files. she never liked logging into the police database, but she ended up having to. 

most of the genocider case’s older victims were random. some had criminal records, but it was few and far in between. until more recently. around almost two years ago, the cases slowly became more consistent. sex offenders, rapists, pedophiles. they all ended up having something morally wrong on their case. sure, some of them were random, but most were consistent.

and she had looked at this before but after meeting that… girl… the casefile had a whole new meaning to her. around two years ago, the tragedy happened. and this was one of the only cities that was somewhat under control, so it was her job to keep things like this from happening. and yet, here she was. empathizing with a serial killer.

but maybe syo had the same goal as komaru? wanting to keep this city pure of bad people and such. who knows? maybe they could even,, get along.

komaru yawned, stretching up before bringing her arms back down and cracking her knuckles. she logged out of her laptop and closed it, getting up from her desk and laying back down. she knew she still wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight. but that really didn’t matter to her at that moment. she knew she had a job to do tomorrow.

\---

that morning, when komaru woke up, she had only gotten around five hours of sleep. but she was till up bright and early and rushed down to the police department. she knew that there would be another detective there that day, older than komaru so much more intelligent when it comes to detective-ness

“hey, miss kirigiri? are you busy?”

the taller detective turned around and looked down at komaru. this instantly made her freeze up but she shook off her panic and cleared her throat.

“i have some questions about a woman named toko fukawa. if you’re willing to listen.”


End file.
